1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for automatically changing a magnetic disc pack, and more particularly to a device for automatically changing a magnetic disc pack, suitable for the continuous reproduction of a plurality of magnetic disc packs having recorded therein still image information and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, there has been developed an electronic still camera system wherein an image pickup device such as a charge coupled device (CCD) or an image pickup tube is combined with a recording device using a magnetic disc which is inexpensive as a recording medium and yet has a comparatively high memory capacity. In operation, a subject is still-photographed electronically and recorded into a rotating magnetic disc, and the reproduction of an image is carried out by a television system, a printer and the like, which are separately provided.
The magnetic disc utilized in the above-described system is generally used in the form of a magnetic disc pack. The magnetic disc pack has rotatably mounted therein a magnetic disc capable of magnetically recording therein still image information and the like, and is used, by being installed in a rotary magnetic disc device assembled into an electronic camera or the like.
On the other hand, recently, there has been utilized a so-called television photo album, wherein photographed subjects such as photographic negative films, prints and the like are recorded for storage in a magnetic disc for an electronic camera and, reproduced by a reproducer as necessary, the images being projected on a screen of a television for entertainment. Along with this, such a service will shortly become available that, similarly to the photographic print service, photographic pictures formed on a negative film and the like are image-sensed in a photographic processing laboratory, recorded in a magnetic disc, and the magnetic disc thus recorded is delivered to a customer.
Now, with the above-described television photo album, there are some cases where it is desired to continuously reproduce a plurality of magnetic discs on a television screen. In such cases as described above, it is troublesome to install the magnetic disc packs one after another on a reproducer. In consequence, if there would be a device for automatically changing a magnetic disc pack, wherein a plurality of magnetic disc packs are installed in the reproducer at a time and the magnetic disc packs are conveyed one after another to a reproducing section in accordance with a predetermined reproduction order, then it would be very convenient.
Now, in such a device for automatically changing a magnetic disc pack as described above, it may be very convenient that the magnetic disc packs are installed in a magazine in blocks of a plural number such as for example ten, and the magazine as a whole is set in the device for automatic change and each of the magnetic disc packs is drawn out of the magazine in accordance with a predetermined reproduction order and set in the reproducing section.
In the device for automatically changing a magnetic disc pack of the type described, if the magazine is inserted into the device for automatic change in a wrong direction, then the magnetic disc pack may not be drawn out of the device for automatic change, and, if the magazine is excessibly forcibly pushed into the device for automatic change, then the magazine and/or the device for automatic change may be damaged.
Furthermore, on the magazine of the above-described device for automatically changing a magnetic disc pack, there is provided a lid for preventing the magnetic disc pack from falling off the magazine. In the device for automatic change, the magazine lid of this type must be in an open state so as to draw out the magnetic disc pack therefrom. It is troublesome to manually perform the operation of opening the lid each time the magazine is inserted into the device for automatic change, and further, there is a possibility of inserting the magazine into the device for automatic change, with the magazine lid being closed.
Furthermore, with the magazine of the magnetic disc pack of the type described, the position and shape of opening of the magazine for drawing the magnetic disc pack out of the magazine in the device for automatic change and for loading the magnetic disc pack should be accomplished without any wasteful motion.
Additionally, it is necessary to house the magnetic disc packs in the magazine being aligned in a predetermined direction.